Time and Space
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: A second One-Shot I wrote today in reaction to "The Break Up" Episode that BROKE MY HEART. Since we were left with a cliffy & no reassurance I wrote this little fic. Happy Ending. In this story Blaine wake's up at the sound of Kurt crying in bed after their fight at Battery Park and they talk. Here's what happens after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did there would have been not cheating or break up or sadness...just happiness and love and klainebows and *sob***

That night both boy's went to bed with their backs facing each other not speaking. Neither quite knowing where their relationship stood at this point. Where did they go from here? Did they stay together? Did they break up? Could Kurt forgive him? What did Blaine mean when he said he 'hooked up' with someone? Did him and this guy sleep together? Kurt was honestly afraid to ask, not knowing whether or not he'd like the answer. He hated this...this was BLAINE...his Blaine...the boy he'd fallen in love with the day they met...his best friend...his first real kiss, first love, first everything. It just...it couldn't end like this could it? They were supposed to be together forever, he wanted to marry Blaine, grow old with him, have a family with him...could they still do that?

Did Blaine even WANT that with Kurt anymore? Kurt waited till he thought Blaine was asleep till he let the tears finally come. He turned his face into his pillow and tried to be as silent as he could while his body shook slightly with his silent sobs and each gasping breath as he clutched a hand in his shirt over his heart, he felt like there was a gaping hold in his chest, he was in actual physical pain at the moment. He hadn't felt pain like this since his dad was in the hospital...this just...hurt. He didn't even know if he was more angry or sad at the moment, he just felt so overwhelmed with all his emotions he could hardly bare it. He was so wrapped up in his tears he didn't hear Blaine say his name softly, nor did he notice Blaine turning over in bed to face his back.

Blaine stared at the back of Kurt's head, taking in the shaking shoulders and the quivering gasps as he sobbed into his pillow. He felt the raw hot guilt burning into his chest, he'd never seen Kurt upset like this in the entire time they'd known each other...and he caused it. He was sure Kurt probably thought he was still sleeping and he was debating with himself as to whether or not he should get his attention. He'd tried calling his name but he didn't think Kurt had heard him. Finally he just couldn't take watching this anymore without doing something and he moved closer and put his hand onto Kurt's back.

Kurt froze beneath his hand and Blaine scooted closer rubbing his back gently "Kurt?" he asked softly, and watched as Kurt shook his head with a sniffle "I'm fine just go back to sleep" he whispered his voice scratched up from crying. "Kurt...just...what can I do? Tell me what to do?" Blaine asked desperately trying to pull Kurt to face him, Kurt finally flipped over to faced him and his face completely broke Blaines heart, tear tracks stained his cheeks, his nose was red and his eyes were red and swollen, those beautiful glasz eyes he loved so much held so much pain he could hardly bare it. "I think you've done enough to be honest" Kurt said quietly looking away from him, and Blaine would be lying if he didn't admit the words stung. But in all honesty he couldn't blame Kurt...if the situation were reversed he has no idea how he'd be handling it emotionally.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said sadly lifting his hand and ignoring Kurt slight flinch as he stroked his cheek gently wiping away the tears. Kurt hated himself for wanting to lean into the touch, he'd missed Blaine so much, missed his touch, his kiss. More than anything he just wanted to curl into Blaine chest and let him hold him close. But he was just...so hurt...so angry...so...heartbreakingly sad. "I know you are" Kurt said quietly "But you CHEATED on me Blaine...you...you were with someone else...I just...how could you do this to me?" he sobbed and Blaine gave up keeping his distance and pulled Kurt into his chest holding him as he cried, Kurt was hitting his chest with his fists and Blaine just held him and took it. Eventually all the fight seemed to leave Kurt at once and he simply collapsed against his chest clutching at his shirt desperately.

"I dont have an excuse Kurt...I...I hate myself for hurting you...I love you SO much I cant...the idea of not being with you kills me...you are EVERYTHING for me and I am so sorry...everything felt wrong all I could think about was you...he meant nothing to me I swear to you...this...this was the biggest mistake of my life" Blaine said holding Kurt tightly. He heard Kurt sniffle "I dont know what to do from here Blaine...how can I trust you after this?" he whispered and he pulled away from Blaine and sat up crossing his legs and staring at his hands in his lap."Did you...I mean..how far..." he started and Blaine cut in "I didn't sleep with him" he said gently "We...we made out but it just...it felt wrong so when he tried to go further I stopped him and told him I couldn't and I left"

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and put his face in his hands, his boyfriend hadn't had sex with someone...that was good...but he'd gone to this guys HOUSE...he'd kissed him, touched him...he only decided to stop it before it progressed to sex. Kurt looked up at Blaine through watery eyes "I am...so angry with you" he whispered. Tears leaked through Blaine's eyes and he nodded "I know...I cant blame you...I'm angry with me too". "Who was it?" Kurt asked staring at Blaine's eyes begging him to be honest and Blaine took a deep breath "it...it was some guy who added me on facebook...we'd been talking for a couple days and he had been hitting on me and when he asked me if I wanted to come over I said yes...I was...I was just so lonely, I missed you so much and I felt so alone all the time, and you were always busy..." he trailed off sniffling.

"Blaine...I've been lonely too...lonely and exhausted and over worked...and I miss you every minute of every day...I miss your smile, your laugh, your eyes...your everything... and since I started working at vogue...I've been asked out by six different male models and two other interns, do you know what I told them? I told them I already found the guy I wanted to marry and I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship no matter how hard the distance was, no matter how lonely I got...but you...you just didn't care...why didn't you say no? I cant understand...you say you love me..." and Blaine cut him off with a frantic "I do! I do love you more than anything in the world, you are the love of my life, you are everything to me!"he said grabbing Kurt's hands but Kurt pulled away. "I never would have done this to you" Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes and hung his head, he knew that was true...even when Kurt was messaging that Chandler guy...deep down he knew Kurt never would have cheated on him, he knew Kurt was just texting and at the most being vaguely flirty. It was much less than what he'd done with Sebastian even though he knew how much it bothered Kurt, he'd text him, called him, even skyped with him on occasion...when he knew Sebastian was interested in him, knew he was trying to break them up, knew he insulted Kurt every chance he got...but he'd been so flattered by the attention he pretended not to notice how much it honestly bothere Kurt, and Kurt had more than enough reasons to be upset back then...and this time he'd taken it even farther. He didn't understand why he couldn't have just waited until he came to New York and talked to Kurt about how he was feeling...no instead he'd let himself get hurt, angry and done something stupid and rash. He had sabotaged his relationship and he wasn't even sure why, he didn't even know what he had been thinking to convince himself what he had done was a good idea or in any way ok. He'd broken the heart of the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, all because Kurt had been busy with work and he felt neglected.

What had he expected Kurt to do? Quit his job? He was the one who pushed him to go to New York and follow his dreams, then he got mad at him for doing just that? How was that even logical? Kurt had found a great job, had a boss who adored him and he was working his way up in the business and his own boss thought he would one day have his own line...that was HUGE for Kurt, but instead of being happy for him and understanding he'd acted as if Kurt was purposely going out of his way to hurt and ignore him, that is was somehow Kurt's fault he was busy at work and his boss had him doing so much, Kurt had no control over that though so what had been his logic? He should have just waited till he got to see Kurt and explained to him everything he was feeling, Kurt would have understood, he would have done more to make sure they talked everyday, he'd have appologized even though it wasn't really his fault. But no, Blaine had gone and done something he didn't know if Kurt would ever forgive him for. All because he had this issue with attention, something he'd realized a long time ago he'd had a problem with. It went back to his relationship with his parents and his brother, it had caused him to have this insessant need to have positive attention as much as possible, he wanted to feel wanted and needed and loved...which was fine at certain amounts but he'd taken it too far.

Kurt climbed out of bed and mumbled something about making himself some coffee because he was too upset to sleep and Blaine silently followed him into the kitchen, he watched as Kurt moved almost mechanically around the space grabbing two cups and making the coffee to each of their liking, because even in New York Kurt had made sure he had everything necessary to make coffee just the way Blaine liked it. Kurt faced the window while he sipped his own coffee silently and Blaine set his down and came up behind Kurt sliding his arms around his waist, Kurt only hesitated a moment before relaxing against him. "I hate how much I need you right now" he whispered and Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's back and kissed him between the shoulder blades. Kurt set down his coffee and turned in Blaine's arms and slid his own arms up Blaine's chest stopping at his shoulders they stared intently into one anothers eyes before Blaine's slid downwards and fell on Kurt's lips before he looked back up at Kurt's eyes, he wondered what Kurt would do if he kissed him...would he push him away? would he kiss him back? while he was debating with himself mentally Kurt answered his question on his own by closing the space between them and kissing him softly before pulling away a tear slid down his cheek and his breath hitched before he moved back in and kissed Blaine desperately, Blaine kissed him back and held him close, he could feel Kurts tears and the his body shaking and when they pulled apart Kurt burrowed his face in Blaine's neck "I hate this, I cant stop seeing you kiss him" he sobbed and Blaine moved him to the couch and held him.

"What can I do Kurt? just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" he said. Kurt pulled away and took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips "I think...I need some time...we need to just be apart for a little while...I need time to get over this...I need time to forgive you because right now I cant...if you want, you can have the bed and I'll sleep out here but I'd appreciate it if you left tomorrow" he said quietly. Blaine's heart broke, he knew he was lucky Kurt wasn't breaking up with him right on the spot...but what if during their time apart he decided he couldn't forgive him and ended things for good? Either way he'd have to respect Kurt's wishes and do what he wanted if he had any chance at them fixing their relationship. "So like a break?" he asked softly and Kurt nodded "Like a break... I'm not breaking up with you ok? I just...I need time and some space to think things through and deal with everything I'm feeling right now" "Ok...if that's what you want Kurt I'll respect it...but I want you to know I love you and I'm going to miss you, but I will wait however long it takes...I'll do whatever you want...whatever you need to fix this ok? You are the love of my life..you are it for me Kurt, whatever it takes. You say jump I'll say how high I promise you"

Kurt gave him a small smile and took his face between his hands lightly caressing Blaine's cheeks with his thumbs before kissing him once more, he kissed Blaine deeply putting every bit of love he felt for him into the kiss. By the time he pulled back Blaine's eyes were blown wide with want and he could see the love and desire staring back at him "I do love you Blaine. I will always love you, you are my first love, my first everything...we'll get through this I just need time" they hugged one another tightly and Blaine insisted Kurt take the bedroom and he'd taken his bags and set them by the door setting himself up on the couch and making sure his alarm was set to wake him up early so he could leave before Kurt woke up, this would be the hardest thing he ever did. But for Kurt? He'd do anything.

K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

For two week's Blaine heard nothing from Kurt. He'd tried texting Rachel to find out how he was doing but she'd just responded by telling him she's sorry, but Kurt asked her to respect his desire for space and she wouldn't be informing on his to Blaine. He'd anticipated the response but it still bothered him. He missed Kurt, he had no idea how he was doing, if he was ok, what he was thinking, if he wanted to break up, if he had decided to date during their break...the longer they went without communication the more creative his brain got with all the things Kurt could be doing in their time apart. First thing he'd done when he left New York that morning was log into facebook and message Eli telling him to never contact him again and then went as far as posting that he would be taking a leave of absence from facebook for a while until he decided whether or not he wanted to keep it. He was going to leave that part up to Kurt, if Kurt wanted him to delete it? He would. If Kurt wanted his passwords to all of his social networking sites and email? He'd give them without a fight. Whatever it took to make sure Kurt trusted him again.

A few more days had past and he knew the rest of his friends were starting to worry. The majority of them had found out that Kurt and Blaine were on a break and Blaine had been completely honest with them about why, they had been shocked and upset with him, though most of them had cheated at some point and time...no one had ever expected something like this to happen between him and Kurt, they'd been together for almost two years now, their relationship had always been so much more mature than everyone elses, they were best friends, they really talked. Everyone had envied what the two of them had, at some point all of their friends had made some comment about how lucky they were to have what they had.

Their relationship hadn't been about popularity or sex, it had been about genuine love, respect and loyalty for one another, and the idea that Blaine had risked all of it from some nobody he met online was just... unbelievable to everyone. No one had stopped talking to him however. Apparently more than one of them had text Kurt asking if he was alright and Kurt had ended up sending a mass text to all their friends asking them to please not treat Blaine badly and that they still loved each other and he'd appreciate if all of them just let them handle it themselves and stay out of it, he asked them all not to pick sides. So they didn't. Honestly Blaine had no idea why Kurt had saved him from the wrath of their friends but he was grateful. He felt more alone than ever right now and if all of his friends had turned their back on him he wasn't sure what he'd do.

He had spent the last two and half weeks moping. He spoke when spoken to, did his work in class, sat in the back of the room during Glee club staring blankly at the wall. Brittany had taken to spending a lot of her time sitting silently with him, her and Santana had decided to put their relationship on hold, Santana hated how much the distance was hurting Brittany and she was afraid that if she didn't do something now it would destroy not only their relationship but their friendship and she didn't want to lose Brittany. It had hurt Brittany, she was obviously upset. But after a few days when Blaine asked her if she was ok she nodded and said that her and Santana had talked and she understands now, that Santana was still her best friend, they still loved each other but for now it was best for the both of them to not be together. To be honest, Blaine thought Sam had a lot to do with Brittany being accepting and ok with the break up, he'd made sure to pay special attention to her after the break up, he went out of his way to make her smile.

To be honest Blaine was almost positive Sam had a small crush on her but was simply being the good friend she needed right now. But of all people who understood him right now, it was Brittany, she knew nothing she said would help him right now so she would just sit with him and hold his hand giving him her silent support and comfort which he greatly appreciated. He actually wondered if Kurt had sent their friends more than the message not to take sides because it seemed like everyone now went out of their way to pay attention to him, even if he didn't feel like talking or seemed depressed one of them would come up and hug him or try to strike up a conversation with him about anything they could think of, he knew deep down it had to have been Kurt's doing...even though he needed space and didn't want to talk to Blaine at the moment, he wanted to make sure he was ok and didn't feel alone, and Blaine would be damned if he didn't admit it made him love Kurt even more.

At the moment he was sitting at the piano in the choir room after school, he'd asked if it was alright if he stayed late to practice. The man was more than a little aware something had been going on with him so he'd easily agreed. Blaine sat at the piano for ten minutes simply staring at the keys thinking. He thought about the first time he'd ever saw Kurt...how he'd thought even then that Kurt was by far the most beautiful boy he'd ever met. As much as he tried to admit it, he knew he'd sang teenage dream directly to Kurt that day, he'd been trying so hard to impress the beautiful boy, he didn't care if he was a spy he just wanted to see him smile, and watch his eyes light up. He thought back to the first time they'd kissed, to their first date, their first everything. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he and Kurt had made love...he remembered thinking in that moment that this was as close to heaven as he'd ever get, as close to perfection as humanely possible. He knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life to Kurt, loving Kurt. He thought back to every "I love you" every kiss, every touch. If Kurt didn't forgive him...how could he ever find happiness again? Kurt was his world, he made everything bad in life ok, he made all the hate and bullying seem so insignificant because with Kurt's love? Anything was possible.

He placed his fingers on the key's and started playing, first 'teenage dream', then he moved into 'baby its cold outside', by the time he'd stated singing 'blackbird' he was crying again, he only made it half way through 'I have nothing' before he was crying so hard he couldn't even see the key's anymore and buried his face in his hands. He then heard a soft voice singing behind him _' don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me... I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you...' _and he turned around stunned to see Kurt standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes and he shot up from the bench knocking it to the floor "Kurt?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kurt gave him a watery smile and nodded "What...what are you doing here?" Blaine asked breathlessly, and Kurt choked out a laugh "I guess I just realized...I cant stay away from you" he admitted walking towards Blaine and standing in front of him. "So...does that mean you decided?" Blaine asked nervously and Kurt nodded "I did" he said softly. "...so...do you...I mean...are we still..." Blaine stuttered and Kurt shushed him with a finger, caressing his lips lightly before taking Blaine face in his hands "I love you" he said simply and Blaine choked out a sob before falling into Kurt's arms babbling 'I love you's over and over and Kurt held him tight, he knew he'd made the right decision, at the end of the day...he loved Blaine, he loved him enough to forgive him for his mistake and give him the chance to fix this, He wanted Blaine forever. "Shhh its ok baby...I'm here...I wont let you go Blaine...I am never saying goodbye to you, when I told you that I meant it, you are mind for good. I love you" with that Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, and Kurt kissed him back with as much passion and emotion as he was capable of pushing Blaine backwards until they hit the piano and Kurt pulled back with a small grin and grabbed Blaine by the waist and hoisted him up onto the piano surprising Blaine with his strength, Kurt shrugged as said "I spend the last two weeks do nothing but work and work out, I had to keep myself busy" Blaine smiled back at him and pulled Kurt back in for a kiss wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist from his spot on the piano and his arms over Kurt's shoulders tangling one hand in his hair. They kissed until their lips were bruised and they were both out of breath.

They spent the next few hours in Kurt's old room back at his parents house cuddled up together on the bed. They talked for hours, about their feelings and their relationship and how they would handle the months until Blaine moved to New York to go to school and be with Kurt. Kurt told Blaine about all his progress at work and how he'd spent the last few weeks. Blaine had promised from now on if he was ever feeling emotionally insecure or doubtful of their relationship and Kurt's feelings for him that he would talk to him, even if Kurt was busy, Kurt told him if they couldn't talk on the phone he wanted Blaine to write him a letter and tell him exactly how he was feeling and get it all out so that when Kurt had the opportunity he could read it all.

Kurt's boss had noticed how down Kurt had been over the last few weeks and they had talked about his relationship and how hard things were because of the lack of communication, he had never loved Isabel more than the moment she told him from now on he would have hour lunch breaks the same time as Blaine's lunch break at school, were he would no longer be allowed to stay and work during it like he had been doing and she would be sending him to the cafe down the street so he would have time to talk to Blaine every day. She admitted than when she had started at Vogue she'd had similar problems with her fiance at the time...they'd had a messy break up in the end and she'd never forgiven herself for letting her job get in the way of love, she admitted to Kurt that he'd been the love of her life...and she'd been alone since. So she didn't want the same thing to happen to Kurt. She also gave him every other weekend off to catch up on sleep and spend some time skyping or whatever telling him if necessary he could just bring some of his work home and figure out how to multitask, he could work while Blaine did his homework and they could be on skype together so even though they weren't next to each other it was as if the other was still there. Blaine felt so much better after hearing that, they could do this. They would figure this out. Together.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

A year and a half later, Blaine was finally in New York. Despite their initial fight, his mistake had actually brought him and Kurt closer together. He'd learned how to talk about his feelings and be more open, and Kurt had learned to be less single minded when it came to work. Sure they'd still fought occasionally and got upset with one another, sure they'd get lonely sometimes. But they made it work. Once Blaine moved to New York, he and Kurt had decided to get a bigger apartment closer to work and school. Rachel still lived with them, but soon she would be moving into her own place with Tina who surprisingly had decided after highschool to go to school in New York herself, so Rachel had decided to move in with her to give Kurt and Blaine their privacy. Personally Blaine thought it had a lot more to do with her being sick of catching them having sex, or listening to their more...loud love making sessions even though they tried to stay as quiet as possible. But they couldn't help themselves...they were in love, and no matter how many times Blaine made love to Kurt, he could never get enough of him. Baby penguin he was not.

Today however was Kurt's 21rst Birthday, and Blaine was taking Kurt out to dinner tonight at their favorite restaurant. They'd been together for three and a half years now and tonight? Blaine planned on making it official, while he sat across the table from a smiling Kurt, he fiddled nervously with the ring box in his pants pocket. Around the time desert came, the band that had been playing cut off and asked for everyone's attention causing Kurt to look around confused, his eyes widened further when Blaine stood up to stand in front of his seat and get down on one knee, as he promised to forever love, honor and cherish Kurt and asked him the most important question he would ever ask.

"Kurt Hummel...I love you with my entire heart and soul, you honestly are my soulmate, you are my world, the love of my life and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you making you happy... will you marry me?"

Tears spilled from Kurt's eyes and he nodded shakily with a beautiful smile on his face with a soft "Yes...yes Blaine, I'll marry you"

Six _month's_ later the two married, For Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, and six _years_later they had two kids, a little girl with Blonde hair and Kurt's blue eyes they'd named Elizabeth Grace Anderson-Hummel and a little boy with light brown curly hair and big Hazel eyes named Benjamin Noah Anderson-Hummel after his Uncle Noah who's big mouth was the leading cause behind his father's meeting in the first place, all it had taken was a little time and space for them to realize they were meant to be... in the end they had gotten their happily ever after. Because a love like theirs was beautiful and forever...their love was fate...and who were they to deny fate anything?

_Fin._

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Author's Apology

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you all an apology I had been trying to write and I have stuff saved that I'm working on but I couldn't keep writing, I was having excruciating pain in my abdomen and I couldn't eat anything, was throwing up etc. Ended up having to be rushed into the ER turned out I had Huge gallstones that were also causing my liver to swell and liver enzymes to elevate and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand due to pain, so they ended up rushing me into surgery, during it there was a problem with a vein so the surgery that was supposed to last 45 mins lasted 1 hr 30 mins, and they had to make another BIGGER incision because the gallstones were bigger than they expected so Ive got 4 that hurt like hell. I'm still in the hospital right now and my dad brought a laptop so I could do this and let you guys know whats going on. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can I promise, I'm just trying to deal with the pain right now, I am 'supposed' to go home tomorrow but who knows, and if I do Im going to have to go up stairs...mind you I can barely walk with help, medicated & a walker the two feet I have to go to get to the bathroom so I dont even wanna know how painful that's going to be. wish me luck guys. all my love!

-Jazzy


End file.
